


Heat of the Moment

by PhantomPulsar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, OC (Original Character) - Freeform, fastpaced story so dont complain about the lack of buildup, sansby - Freeform, softbones, yeah there's gonna be some smexing in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPulsar/pseuds/PhantomPulsar
Summary: Sans and Grillby realize they both have something they've been hiding. When Sans decides to confide in the bartender, they find maybe their secrets aren't all that different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally a roleplay between myself and a good friend, who happens to be the owner of a discord server where the roleplay was done. Come join us and follow Heat of the Moment as it progresses, and join a close knit community at the same time.  
> Discord Link:  
> https://discord.gg/6sU9qmq

It's another snowy day in Snowdin as thick flakes of snow fall down from the sky, covering the already pristine white blanket of packed on snow in another layer. Sans stepped out of the front door of his small house on the edge of Snowdin, waving back at his brother Papyrus as he hears him shout something indistinct from inside their humble abode. Sans snickers as he shoots back what was sure to be another one of his signature puns, before closing the door behind him. He starts walking away, footsteps slowly crunching in the packed snow as he makes his way towards his favorite place in the entire Underground, Grillby's. He sighs as his grin slowly falls, being replaced with a well-worn scowl as he takes his hands out of his pockets and pulls his hood up over his head.

“just a matter of time before the kid comes. can't wait to see what it is this time...” He slows down as he reaches the building, already feeling the comforting warmth that always seems to be radiating from the resident flame's presence. He sighs again before plastering a grin on his face and opening the door, feeling a rush of heat wash over him as he steps into the bar. Sans makes his usual rounds greeting everybody, shooting a few finger guns and winks towards his bar mates before plopping down on his usual stool in front of his favorite bartinder. Grillby's flames crackled softly as the bartender turned to greet his best-and dare he say, favorite- customer.  
"Greetings Sans." He nods towards him politely, already pulling out a bottle of ketchup.  
Sans grins back at him, leaning lazily over the bars surface. “hey grillbz, how are you on this fine day?”  
He smiled. "I am well. And you, Sans?" He was no fool- something was..off about Sans. The smile didn't reach the monsters eyes..it hadn't for a while. He continues to smile as he takes the ketchup bottle from Grillby and sets it down on the counter in front of him.  
“ eh i'm doing fine, nothing special. just thought i'd come see my favorite hot guy.” Sans winks and opens the bottle. Grillby hummed quietly, nodding his head.  
"And how is your brother? Still training to be in the guard?" Sans eyes the inside of the bottle before tipping it back, guzzling a fourth of it and setting it back down.  
“heheh yup, you know it. he's still trying to beat undyne and become head guard. the guy's got big dreams, you gotta hand it him. heheh, he's so cool.” Grillby nodded in agreement, then leaned over the counter. "We've been friends for a great many years Sans...so why don't you tell me what's bothering you,"

Sans leans away slightly from Grillby as a small sheen of sweat becomes visible on his skull. “wh-what do you mean bothering me? i'm fine grillbz, really.” Grillby sighed, and a few streaks of dark blue flame flickered throughout his form.  
"I don't like being lied to...I'm worried about you Sans. If you won't talk to me, talk to Papyrus...anyone." He bowed his head.  
"I've lost many friends. I'd hate to see you lose the last of your HoPe." Sans’s face falls as he hears Grillby say this and looks bitterly at the counter, avoiding eye contact. “yeah....i should've expected as much. you just know me too well i guess”.  
He sighs as he rests his head on the bar, arms crossed underneath his chin. “...i don’t.... it's just hard grillby, i don't know if i can do it anymore....”  
He reaches over and drinks the rest of the bottle. Grillby gently places a hand on Sans’s shoulder.  
"Come to the back, Sans. We can talk in private.”  
Grillby stepped back and opened the Fire Exit, smiling a little. "I'll let you come through the Fire Exit, even if you aren't made of fire." He gives Grillby a small smile before nodding and hopping down from the stool.  
“yeah, ok. heheh i always thought the fire exit was ‘too hot to handle’, you've never let me through there before.”  
  
In the back, was..well..Grillby's home. Sans hadn't thought about it before, but it made sense. Grillby lived and breathed that restaurant..so why wouldn't he live there too? The door lead into a small hallway with a private kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and living room. Grillby took Sans to the living room and had him sit. "You can talk to me Sans. Nobody else will hear but us now." Sans sits down on the living room couch and settles into it, turtling slightly into his hoodie and puts his hands in his pockets.  
“ok.”  
He's quiet for a second before he speaks up from behind his fluffy hood.  
“you ever get a sense of deja vu so strong that you just can't help but think that you've done this before? like, there's no way you haven't done it, it's so vivid.”  
Grillby took a moment to think. "Yes...more so recently than before. Why?  
Sans nods with a sigh. “ yeah, it's does get worse the closer we get...let's just say i know why that happens. it's....it's not really something i can explain without getting super detailed, it's a really long story, trust me. but...lately it's been hard dealing with this. trying so hard for everything to go smoothly for one second, only to have it crash and burn the next.”  
He groans and buries his face in his hands. “i don't know why i'm bothering to tell you this.” He stares at the table sadly.  
“you always forget....they all do.”  
Grillby moved to sit beside sans and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sans... You can trust me." He sounded sad. "You can come to me with these things. I want to help you."  
“ i know grillbz.” He sniffs as a few tears make their way down from his eye sockets. “o-oh jeez, s-sorry.”  
He hurriedly wipes them away with the sleeve of his jacket. ”heheh i'm not making this easy am i? i just need some time to process this, before the next one comes. i'll be fine. heheh i'll be back to my annoyingly punny self in no time.” His eyesockets become hauntingly empty for a split second, “i don't have a choice,” before returning to their usual small, white pips as he sighs and looks down at the floor. “uh sorry for barging in, i should leave.... paps is probably waiting for me.”  
He gets up from the couch and starts to leave.Grillby swiftly got up, and before sans could react, he was pulled into a hug.  
"Please....Sans you don't have to do this alone. People care about you. I care about you. Please don't try and suffer quietly... you’re allowed to cry."  
  
Sans's entire skull turns blue as Grillby pulls him into a hug. He just stands there as Grillby cradles him. Eventually, a few more tears leak down his face as he chokes back a sob and buries his head into Grillby's shirt.  
“ i-i'm s-so sorry grillbz. you sh-shouldn't have to deal with this. if only i was s-stronger. none of this would have to happen if i could just end it once and for all. Grillby gently ran his hand down Sans's back. He was glad the skeleton could finally get all this off his chest..and hoped it might help Sans feel better.  
"You are strong, Sans. To deal with that for as long as you have...you’re the strongest monster in the Underground."  
Sans sniffs again, rubbing his sleeve across his face to wipe away his tears.  
“heheh s-sure, if you say so bud. wow heheh i'm a mess. sorry grillby.” 

Grillby shook his head. "Don't be. Sometimes we all need to vent." Grillby hugged Sans once more.  
"Go ahead and sit down, I'll get you something to drink." Sans nods and goes back to couch, sitting down. “ yeah. ok.”  
Grillby left, then soon returned with a fresh bottle of ketchup, and some water. He sat back down next to Sans.  
"Here..I'm glad you finally decided to talk to me Sans..."  
Sans takes the water and sets it down on the table. Opening up the ketchup bottle, he knocks it back and sets it down next to the water once he's finished. “ heh yeah, i guess i'm feeling a little better too.”  
Grillby nodded, smiling slightly. "Sometimes it helps to talk these things out."  
They spent the next few hours alone, talking and just catching up. Grillby had closed the bar early to make time for his friend..And Sans lost track of time. Which is why neither was expecting it when a panicked bunny came sprinting into the room.  
"GRILLBY!!" The flame monster stood, eyes wide. "What?!"  
"A-A human! They've killed nine monsters in Snowdin, there's an evacuation ordered!"  
Sans immediately jumps up from the couch and turns to the bunny. “where. where did you last see them?” The bunny gulped. "Heading towards waterfall!" Grillby looked at Sans. "Let's go."  
He nods and holds out his hand.  
“here, grab on. i know a shortcut.”  
He took Sans's hand, without hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally a roleplay between myself and a good friend, who happens to be the owner of a discord server where the roleplay was done. Come join us and follow Heat of the Moment as it progresses, and join a close-knit community at the same time.  
> Discord Link:  
> https://discord.gg/6sU9qmq

In an instant. both the skeleton and flame monster are at the edge bordering Snowdin and Waterfall. Grillby looked around before his eyes settle on a disturbing scene. They'd arrived just as the human sliced through the bone of papyrus's neck. Sans's eyelights shrink as he sees the human carve through his dear brother.

“ no. **nonono no no NONO!”**

He sprints towards the gruesome scene, Papyrus's body already crumbling away to dust as the human gazes on with an impassive look. The human walked through the dust, scattering it forward as they passed the remains. Grillby ran to keep up with Sans

"Stars....."

By the time they reached the spot, Papyrus was gone and the human had run ahead into Waterfall. Sans collapses to his knees in the snow as he reaches the scattered dust pile that used to be his brother, reaching out slowly and touching it. Hot tears fall heavily down his face and land softly in the snow as he picks up Papyrus's crimson red scarf and cradles it against his face.

“ **why. why does this have to happen every. single. time.”**

Grillby kneels down and pulled Sans into a tight hug.

"Oh, Sans...I'm so sorry.."

Grillbys breath hitched as he held back his own tears. Sans needed someone to be strong for him now. Sans limply lets himself be held as he just holds Papyrus's scarf up to his face. He hoarsely whispers into it, as his tears make a small damp patch in the thick fabric of the scarf, staining it a darker red as they soak through.

“i really thought it'd be different this time. i can't believe i actually fooled myself into thinking this wouldn't happen again. of **course** it happened again, why wouldn't it.”

He sounds completely devoid of life as he continues to lament the loss of his brother. Grillby stood, lifting Sans into his arms.  He carried the skeleton back to the deserted bar, his flames dull.

"I'm so sorry..."

he gently wiped a tear from Sans' face, the liquid sizzling on his thumb and briefly putting out the flame. Grillby didn't react.

Sans is quiet as Grillby carries him back into the bar. His eye sockets are empty and his face ragged from the pure sorrow of what's essentially become routine now. It's never easy. He tries to detach himself from his feelings every time it happens but it just. Hurts. There's no getting used to this. His brother, one of the only things he holds dear to himself, just died. Again. What's the point anymore.

Grillby didn't know what to do. It had been so long since he'd dealt with this... he hugged Sans again.

"Sans....Sans please talk to me..."

He doesn't answer, his vacant stare fixed on the coffee table where the glass of water Grillby gave him before is still seated. The flame sighed and got a pillow and blanket out.  "...Rest, Sans...please...I'll..I'll contact Asgore...this will be stopped.."

“no.”

Grillby turned, eyes wide.

“No?”

Sans was still staring at the coffee table as he haggardly whispers this out.

”i need to do it myself. i've dealt with this before, i'll deal with this again.”

Grillby shook his head.

"No..not this time Sans. This time you get to take a break."

Sans gets up from the couch, eyes still dark and starts walking towards the exit.

“ no. i don't need a break”.

Grillby walked over and sternly pulled sans away from the exit.

"You do Sans."

He kneeled down and looked Sans in the eyes. "This is a horrible horrible situation, but you need a break. I can see it, Sans, you...please. For me. Just, sit down and rest. I'll call Asgore, if he knows what's at stake, he can stop this."

Sans's face contorts in rage as he rips himself away from Grillby's grasp.

" **NO! DON'T YOU GET IT!?**   _ **i**_ **need to be the one that deals with this! me! that's the way it's been!**   **that's the way it's _always_ been!** **they need** ** _to pay._** ”

Grillby looked like he'd been slapped. He silently stood, looking down.  "You changed the way this would turn out when you decided to trust me Sans. " His flames where a dull bluish purple as hot lava tears streamed down his face.

"SO JUST FUCKING TRUST ME, SANS!"

His voice broke, and he took a ragged breath, the white light of his mouth jagged.

"I know you've done this before! That's why I'm WORRIED!"

Sans steps towards Grillby and jabs a finger into his chest.

“why do **you** care? you're not gonna remember any of this anyways. i don't even know why i'm talking to you right now, there's no point.”

The rage seems to leave his body as he says this.

“they're just gonna reset this all anyways....”

He brings his hands to his face and hunkers down on the ground, arms wrapping around his knees, eyelights unfocused.

“ **i can't lose you too.** ”

Grillby fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around sans as a sob bubbled from him.

"I care because I love you, you numbskull."

Sans reaches up and wraps his arms tightly around Grillby.

“ i-i love you too.”

He leaned back, pulling Sans into his lap. He took a slow breath as he hugged the skeleton.

"It's...it's going to be okay..it's..."

He took a deep breath again to calm himself.

"We have each other, okay? So...please...let me **help you**.."

He nods, still holding his arms around the flame monster's shoulders.

“ o-ok.”

He picked Sans up once more, and walked to the phone. He dialed up Asgore, and Sans could hear the kings deep, gravely voice filter in through the speaker. Grillby briefly explained what was happening, and ensured Asgore would take it seriously.. He had to...for all of their sakes. Grillby then looked at Sans.

"Do you want to go back and..collect his dust?"

“ yeah.”

He nodded, and tried to set Sans down onto his feet. Sans let's himself get set down and shoves his hands into his pockets. His face is blank as he goes to exit the bar.

“let's go.”

They walk together back out into the cold, though first Grillby grabs a jar. He plans to get an urn later, however..assuming the timeline didn't reset. They reach the small dust pile, now scattered a little from the slight breeze that seems to be picking up. Papyrus's scarf flutters in the wind from where Sans has it wrapped around his neck, as he reaches up to touch it. He shudders a bit when he sees the greyish dust, clearly distinct from the stark white snow before steeling himself and holding out his hand for the jar in Grillby's possession. Grillby handed it to Sans. "Take your time.."

Sans nods and kneels down onto the the ground before the dust. He takes a deep breath and lets it out before uncapping the jar and slowly gathers as much of the dust as he can into it. He reseals the jar and nods again at Grillby.

“ i'm done.”

Grillby nodded. "Let's go back..we can hunker down in the bar, I'll lock the doors. We'll be okay in there. Asgore promised to call.”

“ ok, sounds good.”

They headed back to the bar, and slowly other residents from snowdin trickled in. All of them shared condolences for sans, but the monster was being pretty much hoarded by Grillby.

"How long does...a reset..usually take?"

Sans scratches his head as he lets out a weary sigh.

“eh, it usually depends on if the kid gets bored of killing monsters or gets stuck on beating somebody. heheh undyne always gives them a pretty bad time, it usually takes them a while to get past her. then they reach me.”

His smile stretches briefly for a second before returning back to its normal position. “but yeah, the reset itself only takes a couple of seconds. guess we'll have to see if you get to experience it first hand, huh?

Grillby laid his head on top of Sans'.

"How long have they been happening?.."

He shrugs.

“a while...i kinda lost count around 60..must be a lot more by now..”

Grillby flinched, and gently tilted Sans' chin up so they locked eyes.

"Well...no more. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Grillby hesitated for a split second before pressing a kiss to Sans' teeth. Sans's eyes widen as Grillby leans down and kisses him, his skull flushing a bright navy blue. He then closes his eyes and leans into the kiss as he melts into Grillby's embrace. Grillby pulled away after a long moment, smiling. "Everything will be okay."

Sans chances a small smile, still blushing blue from the sudden show of intimacy.

“ heheh maybe..”

From around the corner, they heard a soft 'awwww' followed by a triumphant yell from Bigmouth;

"SANS IS GONNA GET LAAAID"

Grillby's entire body turned pink.

"Oh my stars."

Sans turns the deepest blue Grillby had ever seen as he reaches up to pull on his hood, flustered beyond words. Grillby looked down at Sans, then gently pulled his hood down. He smiled at him tenderly.

"Your too cute to hide. So don't. "

He pressed another kiss to the skeletons mouth, much to the delight of their apparent audience

His eye lights go out in shock before returning as little hearts, as Grillby kisses him a second time.

“ _hhhhhhhh”_

Grillby smiled as he pulled back. He was happy he could make Sans feel better even after what happened. Grillby hugged Sans into his chest.

"Heh...let's go get some rest. You must be tired."

He smirked. "You've done more walking today than I've ever seen before."

He sheepishly rubs the back of his skull. “ heheh yeah, i'm definitely _bone_ tired.” His smile fades away after he makes the pun. “ paps would've loved that....” His face falls again. “stars...i miss him so much.”

Grillbys smile slipped and he stood, easily picking sans up again.

"It'll be okay Sans..somehow.."

He carried Sans to the bedroom, flopping down onto his back with Sans on top of him. He chuckled. "You should eat more, your so light you may as well be nothing but bones."

He lets out a soft chuckle, still sad but feeling slightly better. He still has Grillby right? Papyrus is still gone and thinking about him still hurts but...maybe it'll be ok? Unless...He shakes his head, trying to clear away _that_ thought.

 **‘don't think about that sans. just enjoy the moment.’** He turns back to Grillby, a slight smirk on his face.

 **“** heh i'd ask for something but i don't have any money on me right now...put it on my tab?”

Grillby snorted. "The tab that never stops growing." He kissed Sans's cheek.

"What would you ask for, if you had money on you?" Sans fakes thinking about something, tapping his chin.

“hmm maybe something off the menu this time? i'm feeling like having something _hot_.”

His flames flickered a dark pink.

"Like what.."

His voice was a low purr as he rolled so sans was beneath him.

Sans wriggles underneath him as he blushes a bit.

“heheh h-hey! i didn't even tell you what it was.”

Grillby smirked.

"Then why don't you elaborate~?"

He blushes deeper as he stops squirming around.

“ i uhhh....”

He coughs slightly as he clears his throat and looks back up to Grillby.

“i want....i **want**   **you.”**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry guys for the late update, had a few things going on IRL but we're back to the old schedule now!
> 
> This story was originally a roleplay between myself and a good friend, who happens to be the owner of a discord server where the roleplay was done. Come join us and follow Heat of the Moment as it progresses, and join a close-knit community at the same time.  
> Discord Link:  
> https://discord.gg/6sU9qmq

\----SMEX STARTS HERE----  
  
Grillby smiled and pressed a deep kiss to Sans' teeth, hands coming up to hook lightly against his own shirt,

"Then it's me you shall have." Sans's breath hitches as he feels Grillby's hand trail up his spine.

“hnhn-”

He leans back to look at his face. “are you sure you're ok with this?”

He smiled and gently urged Sans's arms from his jacket. "If I wasn't I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

He laughs nervously as he complies. “ heheh yeah..”

His eyes softened. "Sans...have you never done this before?" He blushes as he quickly glances to the side.

“uh hheheh n-no. no i haven't."

Grillby smiled tenderly and removed his own shirt. His Body had flames on only parts of it- the rest, was made of a solid plasma covering a charcoal type base, the center of which was molten. Some of his chest had scars, where flames had once been put out and had to recover over time. He leaned down to kiss Sans.

"I'll be gentle."

He leans up to kiss him back, hands wrapping around his neck, his face still flushed.

“o-ok.”

He gently lifted Sans's shirt over his head, running his hands slowly downthe skeleton's ribcage.

"I always wondered what you hid under there...you really are all bones."

He leaned down to leave a warm kiss against every rib. Sans keened softly at Grillby's feather-light touch.

“ sh-shit that tickles grillbz.”

He chuckled, two fingers running down the skeleton's spine, then down his iliac crests.

"Heh..." he hooked his hands in the hem of Sans's pants.

"May I?"

Sans shivers at his touch before gulping and nodding.

“yeahssure”.

He gently pulled Sans's pants down, revealing the bare bone. He ran his fingers along the presumably sensitive area. Sans moans as Grillby runs his fingers along his pelvic bone, hips bucking slightly as he crests over a particularly sensitive area.

“ohH my stars.”

He melts against Grillby's tender kiss as he runs a hand through the flames on his head. “grillbz.”

He grinned and ran his fingers deeper into Sans's pelvis, lightly stroking the sensitive bone.  

"You like that?"

He throws back his head as he moans louder, hips grinding into Grillby's hand.

“ f- **fuck** yes!”

Grillby let out a shaky breath, and Sans saw the elementals soul shining in his chest. Grillby's flames where flickering pink and orange in his lust,

"Hnn..Sans..."

He leaned down and kissed the skeleton, trying to memorize the feel of sans' bone beneath his fingers as he ran one hand up sans' spine. He melts into putty as Grillby slithers his hand up his spine, his own soul slowly materializing into view as it glows softly and pulses with each of Sans's pleasured moans. Grillby's eyes drift down to the soul, and he slowly reached out.

"May I...?"

Sans opens his eyes, breath shallow as he huffs out a quick-

“ _yeah.”_

Grillby smiled and gently ran his fingers down the exposed soul, pressing his fingers into the sides lightly as he smiled at sans. The skeletons eyes fly wide open as he clenches his teeth and balls his fists up into the bedsheets as he lets out a tight groan, his voice breaking slightly.

“ **_hnngHghh”_ **

Grillby paused for a moment, letting his own soul emerge. He offered it to Sans, smiling gently. It was one of the most trusting things a monster could do- their souls were.. Everything. Their magic, their personality, their essence. And they were offering each other that piece of themselves.

"If.. You'd like to.."

He let it float freely, as he continued to gently massage Sans's soul with one hand, the other running against sans's sensitive bones. Sans lies back down breathing heavily as he recovers from the unexpected but very welcome wave of pleasure. He drapes an arm over his eyes for a second before putting it back down on the bed and nodding. He looks up at Grillby, his eyelights hazy and unfocused but still unwavering.

“o-only if you want to grillby.....i don't mind…”

He smiled and the soul drifted towards Sans. "I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to."

“right heheh..”

His own soul gently floats out of his chest and towards Grillby's pulsating in unison with the smooth, opalescent inverted heart. He gently urged the two souls together, and the burst of pleasure and sensation rippled and echoed between the two of them, bouncing back and forth and amplifying. Grillby gasped, flames brightening and turning a dark pink as he dipped down to press his lips hard to sans's teeth. Sans lets out a short yell as the pleasure rips through and crashes down on him in a tidal wave of heat and ecstasy.

He tightly squeezes his arms around Grillby as he moans against his lips, passionately exploring the warm but gentle heat of his mouth with his tongue, barely pausing to take a breath. Grillby returned in kind, moaning into the kiss as his tongue pressed against Sans's. He trembled lightly as he massaged their combined souls, sending a fresh wave of heated pleasure through both of them. The elemental gasped, flames flickering wildly.

Sans arches his back as he lets loose a guttural moan breaking himself away from the deep-set kiss, a shockwave of hedonistic pleasure travelling down his spine as Grillby merged their souls together. An immense feeling of warmth washes over him in what only be described as- Grillby. He feels the pureness of his love, untainted as his mind is filled with the the indescribable sensation of wholeness.

Grillby shuddered as his soul enveloped Sans's, and he felt a rush of pleasure echo between them as the two reached a climax at the same time, the sensations bouncing back and forth like a sounding board. There was a surreal moment where sans Couldn't be sure where he ended and Grillby began, feeling each other's emotions as a bond was formed. But that moment was over as suddenly as it began as the souls drifted apart. Grillby panted, looking down at Sans.

\----PLOT STARTS UP BACK HERE----  


Sans stares up at Grillby with a loving expression in his eyes as they take on the shapes of small hearts. He laughs breezily holding Grillby's face in his hand and traces his jaw, feeling the welcoming heat on his fingers. He smiles and draws him into a warm embrace, tucking his head into the crook of Grillby's neck. He hears him whisper, his breath softly tickling the flames present and glowing comfortingly there.

“thanks for being here for me grillbz.”

He breathed in Sans's scent, finding comfort in the familiarness of it, even if the outside world was falling apart..this was their little safe haven.

"No need to thank me Sans...I'll always be here for you.."

He smiles sincerely and nods, holding himself there for a while before breaking off.

“ we should uh, probably head to bed then right?” He chuckled and rolled off Sans, but quickly tucked the monster into his side.  
  
"We are in bed." He took a deep breath.  
  
"It's getting late though, yeah.."  
  
“heheh yeah, true.”  
  
 He snuggles into Grillby as the flame wraps his arms around him, spooning him gently. The two fell asleep together like that, the last thing Sans remembering, is the warm arms wrapped lovingly around him....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally a roleplay between myself and a good friend, who happens to be the owner of a discord server where the roleplay was done. Come join us and follow Heat of the Moment as it progresses, and join a close-knit community at the same time.  
> Discord Link:  
> https://discord.gg/6sU9qmq

Sans was woken by the door to the room being slammed open. It was disorienting- this..wasn't Grillbys bed. Wasn't Grillby's room-and that was Papyrus standing in the doorway.

There had been a reset.

Sans's eyes snap open as he hears his door get thrown open followed by a very familiar and loud voice.

"SANS! WAKE UP YOU LAZYBONES! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU DOWN FOR BREAKFAST FOR THE PAST 30 MINUTES AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED! YOU CAN'T LAZE AWAY ALL DAY TODAY AGAIN, UNDYNE WILL START YELLING AT YOU AGAIN FOR NEVER BEING AT YOUR POST. ANYWAYS, I'VE GOT A GOOD FEELING ABOUT TODAY. A HUMAN IS SURELY TO FALL DOWN I JUST KNOW IT! I-"

Papyrus pauses his short tirade as he notices Sans staring at him, face contorted in a bittersweet smile as tears run down his cheeks.

"SANS OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK?!"

Sans chokes out a sob as he rips his blankets off of him and runs towards Papyrus nearly tackling him with the force of his hug.

"SANS!"

“bro  _ sniff _ oh my god you're here, papyrus you're  **here** .

"SANS OF COURSE I'M HERE, WHERE ELSE WOULD I BE?"

“h-hehheheh yeah of course, you're right here. you're right here.”

Sans continues holding onto Papyrus before letting go slowly, wiping the tears away from his sockets.

“s-sorry about that paps, i uh, i just had a bad dream 's all.”

Papyrus frowns as he kneels down a little, taking Sans's shoulders into his hands as he looks at him in concern.

"BROTHER, YOU WORRY ME SOMETIMES. THAT MUST HAVE BEEN A PRETTY BAD DREAM FOR YOU COME CRYING TO ME LIKE THAT."

Papyrus looked Sans over. "ARE YOU SURE IT WAS JUST A BAD DREAM?"

Sans nods, grin turning slightly down as he remembers what had happened the night before between him and Grillby.

“yeah...just a dream.”

Papyrus nodded slowly

"IF...YOUR SURE,.. I HAVE TRAINING TODAY WITH UNDYNE! ARE...YOU OKAY TO GO TO YOUR POST?"

“ y-yeah i'll be fine bro. just...

Sans looks at Papyrus with a panicked expression on his face before forcing himself to calm down.

**‘it'll be ok sans, he's just going to undyne's. you can't baby him forever.. he's gonna be fine.’**

“ ...just be careful, ok?”

He smiled. 

"ALWAYS, BROTHER. AND YOU TOO!"

He hugged Sans, then sprinted off down the hallway, leaving sans to his thoughts. Sans heaves a breath as he sits down hard onto the floor, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

“ **so everything reset huh? of course it did. that means that everything with grillby....”**

He groans and covers his head with his arms.

**none of that ever happened in this timeline. why does everything always have to be so hard. i mean i'm glad paps is back, stars i'm so happy about that, but...grillby doesn't remember any of that.”**

Sans sighs as he stands back up and reaches over to his chair, reaching for his hoodie draped haphazardly over it before grabbing it and putting it on.

“ **maybe i can try and...jog his memory? he's gotta remember something at least, right?** ”

He makes his way down the stairs, pausing in front of the front door, before squeezing his eyes shut and opening it.

“ **you did it once, you can do it again sans.”**

Closing the door behind him, he sets off towards the familiar brick-house bar, dragging his feet in the snow as he gets nearer. He reaches the swing doors and braces himself before slowly opening them to face the familiar crowd and of course, Grillby himself. He makes his usual rounds before sitting down at his usual seat, his mouth pitched in a strained and nervous smile as he sees Grillby finish up serving a customer and walk over to him. Grillby smiled casually at Sans. 

"Greetings, Sans. What'll it be today?"

Sans face falls slightly as he struggles to keep the easy grin on his face.

“oh..heheh h-heya grillbz. i'll just have the usual today.”

He nodded, chuckling as he got a ketchup bottle from the shelf. 

"You know, I've never understood how you can drink this stuff." 

He slid it over to sans, hesitating for a moment. "Strange.." He shook his head

Sans whips his head towards him, a hopeful look in his eyes as he catches the bottle slid over to him.

“what's strange?”

He looked at Sans briefly, a far-away expression on his face.

"Nothing. Just... A dream I had."

He gave a small smile.

"How is papyrus? Still training to be in the guard?" 

_ ‘Why does it feel like I've said that before?..’ _

“a-a dream? ...oh heh, that's nice.”

Sans looks back to the ketchup bottle in his hands staring bitterly at it for a second.

‘ **of course he wouldn't remember sans. it's your fault for getting your hopes up. stupid.’**

He suddenly looks back up, beaming at Grillby as he opens the ketchup bottle.

“oh he's doing great! he's still trying to beat undyne and become head of the guard. what a cool guy right?”

He nodded absently.

"Sans...do you ever get a feeling of déjàvu?" 

He seemed hesitant to even mention it. Sans’s smile drops immediately when he hears Grillby say that. He looks down at the table, this hand clenching around the bottle as it shakes slightly. When he looks back up at Grillby, He can see a desperately pleading look in his eyes, as he stares at Grillby in serious intensity.

“every day grillby.”

He let out a slow breath. 

"sans....was...stars I'll sound insane, but... Did we...?.... Was it really just a dream?"

Sans ducks his head down nervously when he hears Grillby say that. He sighs and looks back at him his face lightly flushed blue.

“yeah. we did. it wasn't a dream.”

He brings a hand to the back of his skull and scratches it, eye darting between Grillby and the very interesting floor.

“d-do you uh...do you regret it?”

Grillby gave a small smile.

"No.... I don't." 

He tilted his head. 

"Do you?"

Sans chuckles, looking relieved beyond belief.

“ heheh, no. i definitely don't.”

He came around the counter, sighing as he hugged Sans. 

"Good. Are you okay, Sans? And.. Papyrus?... Stars, I had thought it was just a dream.. I'm glad I thought to ask..."

He hesitates before leaning against him too.

“yeah...i'll be fine. he's back and that's all that matters. and...i'm just...really glad you remembered too. you don't know how afraid i was that you'd just forget.”


End file.
